


I Don't Want To Be

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonsa Drabble Fest, KitN! Jon, QitN! Sansa, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Canon divergence: R+L=J is revealed before the BotB and Jon and Sansa visit Lyanna in the crypts after they've won.Originally posted for the jonsadrabblefest in May 2020
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I Don't Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> a fav trope of mine is the Lord and Ladies of the North encouraging a jonsa match ;)
> 
> Day 4: Hidden

**“I don't want to be anything  
Other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking around rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me”  
_-_** _I don't want to be, Gavin DeGraw_

* * *

“Jon? What are you doing down here? Feast’s up there, surely the King in the North should be celebrating with his people.” Sansa stopped by Jon’s side, looked up at the statue, and smiled. “The She-Wolf of Winterfell. Lyanna Stark was as lovely as she was fierce. Reminds me of Arya, really.”

“Don’t.”

“Jon-”

“You know, I’ve always wanted the Stark name. Coveted it. I knew I could never have it though. That’s why I went to the Watch in the first place, I wanted to find a place. Make a name for myself. Turns out my name is a joke. A curse! That’s what I am: I’m a Targaryen curse, Sansa. Why else would Ned Stark lie to the whole realm? Keep me  **hidden** in plain sight? I’m no Stark. Ned Stark was not my father. He went to war  _ against  _ my father. Seven Hells, I’m the reason the realm fell into chaos.”

“Jon stop it. You are  _ not  _ the cause of the Rebellion. Rhaegar Targaryen seduced my Aunt Lyanna,  _ your mother _ , into running away. A 15 year old girl caught up in the pretty words and empty promises of a crown prince? The Mad King murdering our grandfather and uncle? Those are reasons the realm went to war. Not a babe being born.” Sansa, facing Jon now, tugged on his arms so he was facing her back. “The lords don’t care and neither do I. I don’t give a damn who your father is, you are Jon Snow.  _ That’s  _ who you are. And you don’t have to hide that.”

Touched by her words, Jon stared longingly at Sansa in the candlelight glow, her hair seemingly blending in with the light, “Still not a Stark. You should’ve been named Queen, Sansa. You know it, I know it, gods even the lords know it. They just didn’t want to ‘insult me’ as the commander of the battle.”

“Seven save me, Jon you are an idiot. Of course the lords think I’m going to be queen.” Despite her words, Sansa was smiling indulgently at him. Which confused Jon even more. “Jon, if you want the name Stark so badly just take mine. You already have my heart.”


End file.
